Saber (Fate/Reverse - Liu Bei)
|master= Mūtsuro |jspirit= 劉備 |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= A |luck= B |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A |skill2= Mana Burst |skill2value= B |skill3= Nature of a Rebellious Spirit |skill3value= B |skill4= Incitement |skill4value= C |np1= Shuang Gu Jian |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A}}|affiliation = Mūtsuro's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'8"|weight = 155 lbs|birthp = China|hairc = Black|eyec = Brown|armament = Dual swords|likes = "Virtue"|dislikes = "Villainy"|talent = Deceiving people into thinking he's a "virtuous and benevolent guy"|enemy = Cao Cao, Odysseus, Akechi Mitsuhide|imagecol = Green}}Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Mūtsuro who appears in Fate/Reverse. He is a non-playable Servant and is one of the antagonists in the Fate/Reverse story. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is Liu Bei (劉備, onyomi: Ryū Bi), style name Xuande (玄德, onyomi: Gentoku), one of the most well known figures from the Three Kingdoms period in Chinese history who (thanks to the writings of [[Caster (Fate/Reverse - Xi Zuochi)|'Xi Zuochi']]' '''and the novel 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' written by Luo Guanzhong) has been remembered by many as a man who was believed to be a virtuous and benevolent person. But in truth, the real historical Saber was in actuality a manipulative, traitorous and cunning individual who pursued his own selfish desires rather than one who fought only for the sake of the people. It is genuinely believed that Saber is descended from the Han imperial line (more specifically Emperor Jing who reigned from 157 B.C.-141 B.C.), though whether that this is actually true or not is still debatable. During the early years of the Han dynasty's fall, Saber (with his friends 'Guan Yu' and [[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] serving under him) would ally himself with the likes of Gongsun Zan, Tao Qian, 'Lü Bu and Yuan Shao while his main opponent was usually Cao Cao, but Saber would usually make a habit of either deserting or betraying the warlords he allied himself with exception of Tao Qian who died of illness. Saber would even ally with Cao Cao in order to bring down Lü Bu before he'd end up turning on Cao Cao later. When he served under Yuan Shao during the Guandu campaign, he helped Yuan Shao's army at the Battle of Yanjin but he would be defeated, afterwards he would soon desert Yuan Shao and become a bandit at Runan. Eventually, after being forced out of Runan, Saber served under Liu Biao until Liu Biao passed away (though during this time Saber acquired the services of Zhuge Liang), after which Saber would be forced to leave Xiangyang and head south in order to ally himself with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Quan '''Sun Quan] so that the two have a better chance at opposing Cao Cao together. They would eventually succeed in defeating Cao Cao at the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Red_Cliffs Battle of Chibi] and in the aftermath, Saber would gain territory in Jing Province that was formerly under Cao Cao's possession for a time. Saber would then turn his attentions to Yi province governed by Liu Zhang, though the two were on good terms at first, this was all a trick by Saber in wanting Yi for himself. Eventually when the time was right, Saber led his army on their way to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chengdu Chengdu], defeating many of Liu Zhang's generals along the way. When Saber's army surrounded Chengdu, Liu Zhang surrendered after much convincing, but the aftermath of the campaign was anything but virtuous as Saber let his army kill, rape, and steal as they wished, nearly destroying Yi province's economy (though one of Liu Zhang's former officials managed to recover it). Saber would then turn his attention towards Hanzhong which was later under Cao Cao's control a year after Saber took Chengdu. With the guidance and strategies of Fa Zheng (who was the one that offered Yi Province to Saber in the first place), Saber's army scored a decisive victory at the Battle of Mt. Dingjun and capture Hanzhong from Cao Cao. With the success he had achieved (no thanks to Fa Zheng), Saber declared himself the "King of Hanzhong". However, this would be the end of the success Saber was experiencing as Wu (who Saber had been allied with and promised them back Jing province) allied with Wei and attacked Saber's friend Guan Yu in Jing province due to Guan Yu humiliating Sun Quan and attack a supply depot belonging to Wu, Guan Yu was soon captured at Maicheng by the Wu forces and executed by soldiers under Lü Meng. When Cao Cao died and his son Cao Pi had the last Han emperor abdicate his throne and founded the Wei dynasty, Saber responded by founding the Shu-Han dynasty and made himself emperor. He then prepared a campaign against Wu in order to take Jing province back, it was during this time that his other friend Zhang Fei was assassinated by his own subordinates due to his horrible treatment of them. While Saber's army did surprisingly well during the first half of the Battle of Xiaoting (also known as the Battle of Yiling), but a series of fire attacks ordered by the Wu commander Lu Xun destroyed Saber's army, Saber barely escaped from Wu's onslaught and retreated back to Baidicheng. Saber would grow increasingly ill after this while not only did he suffer a massive defeat, there were rebellions going on even back in Shu. In his last moments, Saber had Zhuge Liang and others visit him on his bed where he gave out his final instructions to them before he finally passed away. Appearance Saber wears armor befitting of a Chinese warlord, though with a bit of touches to make him stand out as a "virtuous and benevolent" person (even though he is anything but), the color of his armor is black and green (emphasis on the green since it is meant to represent deceit and greed). Saber has black hair and brown eyes, he also sports black facial hair, but Saber's most distinguishable features are the long earlobes he has. Personality Over the hundreds and hundreds of years, many people have believed Saber to be a man of kindness, virtue and benevolence, but in truth that was never much of the case. Although even if he did show a kind face, Saber uses it to hide his real intentions to others. The real Saber is nothing more than a greedy, selfish person with no morals whatsoever. Even if Cao Cao slaughtering civilians in Xu province was wrong on all accounts, Cao Cao knew that being a leader in a time of chaos would sometimes come with nefarious moments and it would be naïve to believe anyway that he could walk out of the chaos without blood on his hands. But what Cao Cao knew, Saber did not. Saber is a man willing to betray or abandon others if an opportunity where he could be top of the world arose. He even abandoned his own family on four occasions and even forced his own adopted son to commit suicide simply because he was mostly nothing more than an inconvenience whilst hiding it behind crocodile tears. Despite this, Saber is cunning, determined and pretentious at best. Even if he suffers a massive defeat time and again, he will not give up and always look for ways to exploit opportunities that he would find. Saber is certainly capable of having enough charismatic charm and the ability to fool into thinking he's the good guy, even after he has experienced countless losses. Though he is fond of the praise he gets from Xi Zuochi, Saber still considers the Caster-class Servant overzealous and crazy. He doesn't get along well with Akechi Mitsuhide, because of how Mitsuhide is clever enough to hide his emotions and keep his own intentions more of a secret than Saber ever could. Role When Saber was summoned as a Servant by Mūtsuro, he was originally weak compared to the other Servants summoned so Xi Zuochi used the Han Jin Chunqiu in order to boost Saber's power and legend. After Skuld appoints herself Queen of Jötunnheim, Saber and Mitsuhide tricked the Caster-class Servant into thinking that the Protagonist and Queen Justeaze were in league with the two Revenants (Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli). This would make Skuld order her army to attack the Protagonist's party while Saber and Mitsuhide continued to look for the Holy Grail Fragment in Utgard. However, they would be unsuccessful as the Protagonist's party and Skuld's forces would put aside their differences, defeat the two Revenants and turn their attention towards them. As Hervor and the Protagonist pursue Saber and Mitsuhide in Jötunnheim, their mysterious Master would send their Berserker ally, Heidrek Höfundsson, to deal with Hervor and the Protagonist to cover their escape. When Xi Zuochi finally makes his play and takes over Grail Castle, Saber is ordered to station himself there and guard Caster should the Protagonist return to try and retake the castle. Abilities Even though he is a famously known figure in Chinese history, Saber is actually a pretty weak Servant and the ranks shown in his Strength, Endurace, Agility, Mana, Luck and Noble Phantasm stats are also false. The reason these ranks are so high than they actually should be is the result of Xi Zuochi using his scroll, Han Jin Chunqiu, in order to boost them along with Saber's legend. It is precisely because of Xi Zuochi that Saber is now a dangerous Servant to fight against. Saber has a high ranked Charisma skill, since he was able to many of his generals remain loyal to him even as he constantly suffered defeat after defeat, he also has the Mana Burst skill. Saber also has the Nature of the Rebellious Spirit which should by right negate his Charisma skill to a lower rank if not for Xi Zuochi's Han Jin Chunqiu, the reason Saber has this Personal Skill is because of his constant betrayals and desertions from Gongsun Zan, Lü Bu, Cao Cao, Yuan Shao and Liu Zhang. And finally, Saber has the Incitement skill, which enables him to be able to use words and speech in a form of mental attack making people believe what he says. His Noble Phantasm are the dual swords he uses in battle, [[Shuang Gu Jian|'Shuang Gu Jian']]. Just like Saber's stats, this Noble Phantasm would also be considered as weak, but Xi Zuochi has also boosted the power of Saber's swords with his scroll. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber-class Servants Category:Saber-class Servant Category:Saber servant